Not So Dalton Anymore
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Sequel to "Life at Dalton Academy" this is Season 4 of Glee. Nick and Jeff are back! And it's senior year from them, and Jenna too! Some big changes are happening, are they ready? Can their relationship handle it? Well, we'll see. Niff, and the Warblers, with Huntbastian eventually.
1. The New Rachel

**A/n here we go everyone! I need to remind y'all that, I am going to make Hunter and Sebastian a couple EVENTUALLY. For now though it's just Niff, I hope that's cool with you all. So there will be Jeff, Nick Jenna and Sebastian's point of view through this season. But I'll specify as I always do.**

**Jeff's POV**

We were still here. Room 360, Nicky and I, and it was great in all honesty.

I glanced at the clock 7:10 AM.

"Nicky? Nicky wake up," I shock him lightly.

"Why?" came the sleepy/annoyed reply.

"First day of senior year baby, we can't miss class _already."_

He grumbled in what I assumed was agreement.

He went to brush his teeth. I sent out a mass text.

"_First day of school again! Warbler practice later?"_

I was met with "I think so's" and I don't know's"

When I text came through from Sebastian, "_My last day as captain, of course there's practice, oh and I'll bring the new captain along I'll text everyone."_

I smiled. He didn't like this at all. Sebastian had moved into the Dalton Residence building over summer break, and his roommate? Non other than the guy who was going to replace him as captain, via the dean's orders. I thought that was interesting, and a little cruel too but anyway.

A text came through from Jenna.

"WE'RE SENIORS! AREN'T YOU EXCITED!?"

I was about to text back when Nick pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you,"

"Yea," he pulled away. "Everyone up?"

"Umm, yea, I think so, Jenna too."

"Of course she's a senior now you know she's excited."

"Yea, I know. Now we have to shower and get going."

So we showered and put on our uniforms. And had bagels with cream cheese for breakfast. I was packing my bag with a notepad pens pencils you know the usual. When I noticed Nick put a bottle on the table. I groaned.

**Nick's POV**

"Nicky _why?"_

"Jeffy please?"

"No, I don't want to carry those around with me! No."

"_Please?"_

After Jeff's clasp a few months back, they ran some tests. His anxiety attacks are _bad. _And by bad I mean, his body has temporary shut downs if he doesn't calm down, which was new. So in normal terms, he faints. It's really scary. Anyway he has these pills now, to help him, but he doesn't like to take them, it's suppose to be on high stress or nerve racking days, for example _the first day of school._

"No, Nicky,"

"Please?" I pouted slightly. "At least take one before we go."

He rolled his eyes, pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge opened it and sighed, "Fine,"

I opened the bottle and handed him the pill he took it and took a sip of water swallowing it.

"Open." I said sternly. He looked at me, but stuck out his tongue. He'd swallowed it.

"Good Jeffy, now come on, we have Math first."

"Yea, you go ahead I have to call mom first."

I shrugged, put my bag over my shoulder, and kissed him. "I'll save you a seat." And with that I left.

**Jeff's POV**

When I heard the door close. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and pulled the pill out for _under _my tongue. I put in the sink, ran the hot water and watched it dissolve. Nicky would be mad, but that's why I wasn't going to tell him.

I don't take pills. I can't. Well _technically _I can, but I don't like to. You see, my dad was addicted to pills, painkillers. He overdosed when I was 9, and died. That was four years after I met Nick. He just knew my dad had died. He never pushed for details, and that was great because I wasn't giving him any.

He thinks I'm being stubborn about not taking them, but I'm not.

I'm being cautious, see mom has always said I'm just like dad. I look like him, act like him… and so on and so forth. I don't want to get addicted like he did. But I can't tell mom, or Nicky, especially not Nicky.

It was dangerous sure, but I had a valid reason, _right?_

I met with Nick right before class started, noting there was one guy in the whole room that didn't look familiar, sitting next to Sebastian. Nick was concentrating, so didn't bug him, but I texted Sebastian.

**Who's that?- J**

_**Morning to you too Blondie-Seb**_

**Sorry Seb, good morning, who is he?-J**

_**Hunter. New warbler. You'll meet him at practice do your work.-Seb**_

We had science next, then lunch. Nick and I decided to go to the courtyard, after we'd gotten food from the cafeteria. I noticed Sebastian walking with the new guy, back to their room, I guessed judging by their direction.

"Checked on Jenna yet?" I asked Nick.

"No, but you know if anything happens she'll let us know."

"True, so talked to the new guy yet?"

"Just for a second, Sebastian's acting funny."

"Funny?"

"_Protective, _made sure we didn't overcrowded him."

"Well, he is new."

"That's true, feed me?" I pouted adorably at Nick who was eating his fries.

"No, feed yourself." Nick rolled his eyes, and pushed the carton of fries toward me. I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh fine here,"

A few fries later I heard a gagging sound. I looked over and saw David gagging dramatically.

Wes patted his back just as dramatically.

"You guys stop! David's gonna start barfing rainbows!"

"Oh shut up!" Nick laughed.

They waved laughing and walked off.

When it was time for warbler practice we were all surprised to see Sebastian and Hunter waiting for us in the middle of the room.

Hunter leaned closer to Sebastian and whispered something to him as we took our seats. Sebastian face looked shocked for a second, then he smirked and nodded.

After we settled Sebastian cleared his throat. "You guys, this is Hunter Clarington. Our new head Warbler."

Sebastian went around the room introducing hunter to us all. I hate change, I hate it. I hands started shaking, I felt my heart speed up. _Breathe Jeff breathe. _I told myself clasping my hands behind my back so no one would notice them shaking.

_This is going to be one heck of a year._


	2. Britney 2O

**Jenna's POV**

What a week! My first week as a senior, classes are ok. But glee club? Is a mess, or _was _Britney. Spears. All I'm going to say because oh my goodness that performance in the gym was just…no. I can't believe we did that. Like, why? Anyway, I feel bad for Blaine and Britney they miss Kurt and Santana. Heck, _I _miss them, so I cant imagine how those two feel. Ok so with the week over, I have homework to do. _Ugh. _Oh, before I forget, Jake and Marley the newest glee club-ers. They both sound amazing! And I think there could maybe kinda sort of could be something between them, but only time will tell.

**Nick's POV **

First weekend of senior year. I was in the practice room with Jeff. Sebastian and hunter were there too. Having their own conversation. Jeff was practicing some dance moves.

"Careful," I chuckled slightly when he squatted my hand away that I out stretched to caught him if need be.

"I've got it," he growled.

I narrowed my eyes tilting my head, "Ok Mr. Grumpy."

He mumbled a "Sorry," just as Sebastian called us over.

Hunter was staring at us. It was unsettling, but he wasn't trying to be creepy, he was just thinking I figured.

"You two are involved, yes?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"About a year officially."

"I see, and will your relationship at any point affect the team?"

"No,"

"Has it at any time in the past?"

Jeff and I exchanged a glance. I looked at hunter ready to answer but…

"Never during competition or practice, they work hard Hunt, you wont have any issues, promise." _Did Sebastian just _help _us?_

Hunter smirked at Sebastian and dismissed us., we walked back to our room slowly.

**Jeff's POV**

"That was odd," Nick was musing over what just happened.

I just hummed in agreement.

"Jeffy…? What's a matter?"

"I…I feel like I'm lost already."

He took my hand.

"What do you mean 'lost'?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Jeffy, babe what's wrong?"

"We graduate in a year Nicky, and I already feel lost. _Already._"

"Jeff… we've got time, I promise you, we'll figure this out."

"Do you think I'm a good dancer?"

"Of course…"

"Good enough to get into Julliard?" I stopped to look at him.

"Yes, that would be great for you Jeff, but we're one week in, we have many more to go, ok?"

"But I need to practice and apply, and do school work, and tests, and homework and practice for sectionals with-"

I inwardly laughed. Nick was kissing me, probably to shut me up. I kissed back of course.

"Can we worry about this later? Like wayyy later?"

"You mean like in a few weeks?"

Nick rolled his eyes but said "Sure,"

"Hey Jeff?"

"Mhhm,"

"Have you been taking your pills?"

_crap he knows! Oh crap!_

"Yea, why?"

"Just, I don't want you to be all worked up over this, so please, I know you hate taking them, but…"

"I promise I will Nicky, don't worry." I gave him a hug. _ Promise can be broken. Cant they? I'm so sorry._

**Meanwhile **

**Sebastian's POV**

"They wont be a problem? You're sure?"

"_Hunter,_ they won't ok?"

"What's a matter _Sebastian? _Still sad, that you don't get to lead?"

"_No,_ I'm just annoyed they let you do it."

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"And _you _don't know _them."_

"What's that mean?"

"Means," I turned to look at him, "your military school, leadership tatics won't _work."_

"And what will?"

"I can't explain it, they just… get to know them before you tear them down."

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I'm a leader, not a shrink, not my job."

"To _lead, _you have to be willing to be _led _sometimes_."_

"Is that your way of saying you'll help me?"

"I have to,"

"_Have to?"_

"We've worked to hard for you to ruin this."

"Not going to ruin it, I'm going to _fix _it."

"We don't need fixing," I moved towards the door. Meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour."

"Looking for a date?" he laughed. "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

" We need to go over a few things, and no come on hunter, I do have _standards." _I exited the room, leaving him in there alone.


	3. The Make Over

**A/n Sunday afternoon in this one maybe.**

**Nick's POV**

"No."

"But Nicky, Sebastian…"

"I know what happened with Sebastian, I was there you know."

"But Nicky…"

"Look Jeff, all will be ok I'm sure of it."

"I'm just annoyed that we haven't really gotten a say on our captain since Blaine left."

"Is that what this is about?"

"_Yes! _I mean, forget I don't know what I mean."

"Jeff…?"

"Nicholas, _drop. It."_

Ok first off Jeff never _ever _calls me that. He's called me Nicky or Nick but… what the hell was that?

"I'm going for a walk ok?" Jeff moved away from me, put on his shirt and shoes, before I could even get off the bed.

I was _so confused. _

"I don't know. I mean maybe it's the pills? Maybe he's just emotional." Jenna tried to reason when I told her.

"That's true, maybe he just needs a while, and I should go get him food or something."

"…Or something."

"What's that mean?"

"He doesn't need you to get him food, he needs you to give him a hug."

She had a point. First to find him.

Fun fact about my boyfriend slash best friend when he get upset he likes to hide away and think. Once when we were kids, he got upset about something and ran away. His mom called the cops and everything. Turns out he circled back climbed through the window of his bedroom and hid under his bed for three hours.

So where was he? I figure it out rather quickly in all honesty, but I took my time getting to him. We had a spot in the courtyard. I didn't even know how or when that happened. It was weird although I knew where he'd be when I saw him relief washed through me.

"I can hear you Nicky." He said with his back to me.

"Well…so much for being quiet."

He laughed quietly. "Sorry, about before."

"Don't worry about that."

He reached for me. Seriously he held his arms out until I was close enough. Then he just kinda pulled me to him.

It was quite childish, which meant 1 of 4 things. He was sick. He was sad. He was scarred, or he needed to tell me something bad.

"Are you going to talk to me or no?" I asked softly, moving his bangs away.

He shock his head.

"Nicky?"

"Yes?" I answered not acknowledging the fact he just said wasn't going to talk to me.

"I haven't been…honest with you."

"About what babe?"

**Sebastian's POV**

"Sebastian?"

"What do you want Clarington?"

I put down my book.

He was standing at the foot of my bed. I decided to be nice…well my version of nice.

"Apologies, _Captain. _What can I help you with?"

"Tell me things?" he asked.

"What _things?"_

"Well you were captain, tell me was I'll be working with."

"First off you're working with _people _hunter, you should treat them like _people."_

"I'm a little harsh huh?"

"No. I'm harsh, you're intimidating, big difference."

"Sorry."

"No don't be, just try and tone it down."

"Noted. Now the team."

"Well," I got off my bed and went to my desk. I pulled out a notebook.

"Read." I commanded going back to my book.

"You kept notes?" He sat down on my bed.

"Don't sound so surprised. Now _read. _We have practice tomorrow, your first one leading, you _better _not screw it up."

He looked at me and smirked.

"What?"

"You. Making threats, it's cute."

"_Nothing. I do _is _cute."_

"You're threating a guy so grew up being threatened and yelled at, it's not working, but cute attempt."

"What?"

"Military. Remember?"

"Ahh, alright. Oh if I disappear later I'm off to "Scandal's." Want to come with?"

"To a _gay _bar Sebastian please." He scoffed.

"You'd fit right in," I was hit in the head with something.

"Hunter, did you just throw a pillow at me? Seriously are you 5?"

"Shut up."

"Wait how did you know it was a gay bar?"

"Never mind that, I'm reading." He turned the page.

"Oh my god, you've been haven't you?"

"No…I just moved here remember?"

"There's more than one gay bar in the world, Hunter."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I've been to one or two."

"What?!"

"You're far to gullible." he chuckled.

but was he _actually _joking?


	4. The Break Up

**This wont be a heartbreaking as the episode i hope.**

**Jenna's POV**

"Jenna!"

"Artie…hi?"

"What?"

"Well I saw you an hour ago…"

"So, I can't be excited to see you, I see how it is."

"I never said you couldn't I'm just surprised you are."

"Hey…you ok that normally would have made you laugh."

"Fine."

"Yea, ok. Say that again and this time try to make it convincing."

"Artie…really?"

"What is your deal?"

"I hate change. And there are new people in there, and this…"

"Totally sucks? I feel you, but we have to make it work."

"No."

"Ok…we have to _try. _By the way what ever happened to that cheerleader chick?"

"Hilary? She left, I don't know where, and I don't care, but her replacement…is interesting."

"Meaner?"

"I don't know yet, but it seems odd."

"How?"

"Well, her name is Kitty, she seems very…I don't know…but I'm staying out of her way."

"Anyway how are you?"

"Ok, I guess, I have this project I'm working on."

"Oh? Can I know?"

"It's my video piece for the Brooklyn film academy audition, and right now I've got nothing."

"You'll figure it out," the bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch.

"Come on, we can eat and brainstorm if you want."

"Cool,"

**Jeff's POV**

"Nicky?... can…say something please…you're scaring me."

My voice was small as I watched him put a hand through his hair. I'd told him. Well, actually not at first. I lied to him in the courtyard, then I was able to…distract him before we went to bed, but I couldn't sleep, so it was lunch and I'd told him to meet me in our room right after school and then right before he could give me a kiss I just kinda…yea. So now he knows, but he's pacing.

"I'm scarring _you? _Jeff are you kidding me? I've been worried sick about you, and you haven't even been…"

"Nick, just let me explain…"

"You lied to me…"

"Nick, I know, but…"

He stayed silent, but that look on his face.

_I couldn't tell if he was hurt or mad._

"Why would you do that, they are _just_ pills, Jeffy they are suppose to _help_."

"_Yea, like they help dad_ right?" I said angrily.

He stopped pacing, hand in his hair frozen. Taking in my words. Making the connection. I was mentally kicking myself for saying them out loud.

I moved towards, the door, but Nick had his back pressed against it.

"Move," I demanded fighting the lump in my throat.

"Not a chance."

"Nick. Move. _Now." _

"I'm not _moving."_

I felt the tears coming, and he blocking my only way out.

**Sebastian's POV**

Hunter Clarington is getting on my damn nerves. Like seriously. He's too _polished. _A neat freak. Wonderful right? And aside from that he's…_irritating_

"Ok there Sebastian?" he was looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Fine,"

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something."

"M'not."

"You are a bad liar."

"Hunter, can we drop it please?"

"Sure, Sebby, we'll drop it for now."

_Did he just call me Sebby serious what the hell? But you didn't correct him you idiot._

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Making improvement notes."

"Improvement?"

"It means to make something better Sebastian."

"I know what it _means."_

"Oh? Someone getting angry?"

"No you're just an infuriating person."

"I know."

"Want help?" _Seriously Sebastian? Why did you just offer to help him?_

"Sure, move over."

"Dude, no it's my bed."

He gave a "What's your point?" look, before moving to sit on the edge of my bed, handing me the book. I took a minute to read it.

I chuckled, and he glared. "What?" taking the book back.

"Hunter, I've told you already, your military tactics won't work. You can't tell them what to eat, or how many hours to work out. They are _teammates _not _soldiers."_

"Same thing."

"_No, _not the same-" I stopped do to coughing fit.

"You ok?"

"I'm good, I'm just stressed is all."

"You're making yourself stress sick,"

"That's _not _a thing,"

"It is too, a thing."

"Anything, like I said, it won't work."

"So what will?"

"For what you're hoping for? A miracle. That's what you'll need,"

He went silent on me the rest of the night, writing in that book of his.

**Nick's POV**

Another interesting thing about Jeff, he doesn't like people to see him cry. His dad always told him crying was a sign of weakness, and the weak get nowhere in life.

So for him to be literally shaking and crying in my arms right now was kind of scary.

He kept trying to say that he was sorry.

"Hey, hey, Jeff, baby look at me, breathe Jeff, come on you have to breathe." When his breathing returned to almost normal I got him to his bed, and pulled a water bottle from the fridge.

"Look Jeffy, I know that what happened with your dad…but you heard the doctor if you don't take them, your collapses will become more frequent, more _dangerous."_

"But Nicky, addictions are dangerous too."

"Jeff…" I was going to keep talking but he yawned.

"Hey, you rest ok? I'll go pick up something to eat for later."

I kissed the top of his forehead, and his lip gently, before putting on my shoes and reaching for my keys.

Getting out to my car, I dialed a number.

"Mom? I need some advice…it's about Jeff."


	5. The Role You Were Born To Play

**Sebastian' POV**

"You're kidding…Hunter _tell_ me you're joking right now!"

"I'm not,"

"Hunter _no. _That's _not happening."_

"Now Sebastian, relax,"

"Relax? You want to," I lowered my voice "give them _steroids, _and you want me _relax?"_

"Yea, pretty much, don't be such a drama queen."

"Hunter you know this is _illegal _right?"

"Mhhmm, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but that's not the point."

"Oh but it is."

I stopped waiting for him to continue, or for it to click in my head as to what he was talking about.

"Did you finish the tea I made you?"

I haven't been feeling well the past little while. Apparently "stress sick" _is _a thing. Hunter's been making me tea in the mornings, which has been helping. I just don't get what that has to do with…_oh my god._

I got on my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To the headmaster's office."

"_Why?"_

"Because Hunter, there are drugs involved…this isn't _allowed _in any rulebook, it's _cheating."_

"Says the guy who resorted to 2 counts of blackmail and a rock salt slushy, to try and eliminate the competition. This gives us a leg up without anyone being the wiser."

I stopped and turned to him. "But _we'll _know."

"One trophy Sebastian. You didn't get _one _while _you _were captain. I wonder _why?"_

_Did he really just…_

"Watch yourself Clarington."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you with the truth?"

"_Hunter," is he trying to make me punch him in the face?_

"Punching me won't do you any good."

"You're being an ass, it would make me feel better."

"How high school of you."

"We're in high school."

"So?"

I stopped, and thought.

_Just a little boost, not like it would change our _singing. Just our dancing it might be the leg up we need.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"They'll never go for it, or worse they'll rat us out."

He tilted his head and smirked at me inching closer.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You said 'us' you're officially in."

_Oh shit._

**Nick's POV**

Jeff and I were looking at colleges, we could apply to.

"Julliard huh?"

"Yea, NYADA for you?"

I stopped.

"…Nicky?"

"…I was…thinking Yale, for music."

He stood still.

"Jeffy you ok?"

"Yale…"

"Yea,"

"Yale…"

"Jeffy what's wrong?"

"Yale and Juilliard are an hour and a half away from each other."

"Which is good right…?"

"Are you kidding me? Nicky that's great!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You want some applesauce?"

I got up from the table and went to the fridge, when I heard a laugh from behind me.

"What?"

"In other words, "Jeff I'm going to crush up your pills and put in applesauce, and then offer you some."

I stopped and turned to my boyfriend, who was smirking at me.

"Damn,"

"What? You think I didn't notice?"

"Kind of. Well, I was _hoping _for that."

"Well I did, but gimmie anyway."

I crushed the pill and mixed it for him, handing him the spoon as well.

I was upset that he lied to me, but as mom said. He didn't anger, he needed understanding.

I smiled to myself, I loved him. More than I ever believed possible.

"Jeffy?"

"Nicky?"

"Come here?"

He put down the empty applesauce container and walked over slowly. He seemed spectacle so I reached my arms out. He hugged me.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Like where?"

"A hotel? For you're birthday, we'll escape the world for a few days? During Christmas break. Sound good?"

"That's sounds perfect Nicky, but why?"

"Cause I love you and I want to?"

"But…"

"No,"

"No?"

"No arguments Jeff, I want to it's happening."

He huffed. "Fine Nicky, fine."

"Ok, good." I laughed as my phone beeped. About 6 times before I could even reach it. _What the hell?_

There was a loud bang on the door. Jeff answered it.

"Emergency meeting _now!" _David was knocking on doors while jogging down the hall.

**Jeff's POV**

When he said emergency. He _meant _emergency. We weren't even allowed to wait for the elevator we had to sprint down the stairs.

Sebastian and Hunter standing side by side in the middle of the practice room. _Right, standing captain gets the practice room key. _It was 9 pm, what was this?

"Fellow Warblers, our captain has a plan, to help us to win regionals. However this conversation or any continuation may _never _leave this room _understand?" _I glanced around the room, everyone including me nodded at Sebastian's words in agreement. Hunter spoke next.

"We need to boost our performance. I have a plan we are going to…"

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! LOVE YOU GUYS, I PROMISE I DO, I JUST HAD TO!**


	6. Glease

**A/n This may confuse you…fair warning. But as always I have a plan. It's short but it's a gateway chapter**

**Sebastian's POV**

We didn't leave the practice room until about 11 that night. They were _furious. _And confused, by the sounds of it. But it had to be done. Hunter and I went up to our room.

"I'm not going to class tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep instead."

"Sebby, that isn't wise."

"Don't care, hey Hunt?"

"Mhhm?"

"Just curious, why tell them that?"

"As opposed to what?"

"Technically you lied to them in there. I just don't get why. I mean the truth would have just been that they were going to be given some –"

"Sebastian, I'm not explaining myself to you. You were sworn secrecy remember that. You can't tell them what's really happening."

"They are freaking out though Hunter, why do that?"

"To give them the drive they need. Or at least make them think so. They have nothing to worry about. Nor do you, I re-thought my plan, this way is better."

"If you say so captain."

**Nick's POV**

Our room was silent. Jeff was just sitting next to me saying nothing, which had me a bit worried. "Jeffy? How are you?"

"I cant take steroids, Nicky they…I…it could…I cant."

"Shhhh, I think we'll all have to have a talk, at the next meeting. It's late I don't think everyone's thinking clearly."

"But Nicky,"

"I know I know, look I think we should have a pre meeting before going to the meeting tomorrow just to see where everyone's heads are at."

"Good plan,"

"Ok come on we have to sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Jeff's POV**

Nick had told me this morning that Jenna was leaving tickets to her school play at the door for us. So basically, she was silently saying "you better come and see this play or else!" It was Grease. Or Glease as she explained. Grease was my 2nd favorite musical.

First being Rent, of course.

We agreed to meet in the lobby at 5:30 and drive up, and get seats.

I had to do some first. At about 4:30 I took the elevator down a floor, and knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"What's up Blondie?"

"Sebastian…I need to talk to you."

"You ok?"

"Not…really?"

"Come on in."

So I told him, about my dad, my fear of pills and in this case the steroids.

"Wow, Jeff ummm, well I'm sorry about your dad."

I nodded telling him, thank you.

"Will you talk to Hunter? See if he'll change his mind?" I stood up facing the door.

"I'll see what I can do Jeff." I said a thank you as I closed the door behind me.

**Sebastian's POV**

I feel like the worst person ever after that. I hope Hunter's thought this through.

**A/n Review and I will PM you a preview of next chapter!**


	7. Dynamic Duets

**A/n OK favourite episode! This is fully Sebastian's view.**

**Sebastian's POV**

I was just lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling when the door opened.

"Hey Hunt,"

"Seb, how are you?"

"Good where were you?"

"Workout room."

"Before 8 am are you insane?"

"10 years, in Military School, if you were up a minute past 6 you'd be in for one hell of a day,"

"This isn't the military, you can relax."

"I don't think I know how to do that Seb,"

"It's easy," He sat on his bed, reaching for the book on his bedside.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't read."

He chuckled. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. I'll show you lay down,"

He did and looked over at me from across the room, "Now what?"

"Now, you close your eyes."

"And?"

"You do nothing."

"Are you _kidding _me?" he laughed.

"No,"

"Ok, so how long am I suppose to do this?"

"Until you have something else to do. And seeing as it's Saturday, you lay there until you have to go to the bathroom."

He hummed in amusement. About 20 minutes later I whispered.

"Hunter?"

And was met with the sound of snoring.

I smiled at that. _He was tired. _I got up, put on my shoes and grabbed my keys.

When I got back he was just getting up.

"Hey sleepy head," I put the bags down.

And looked at him.

His hair was messy, and he looked disoriented, but kinda _cute?_

_What! No Sebastian, don't you dare think that stop it!_

"Time is it?" he rubbed his eyes.

"3."

"In the afternoon?!"

"Hunt, relax its Saturday, not like your missing anything. Anyway we should talk."

"'Bout what?" he stretched and sat upright.

"You are adorable."

"Am not."

_Crap did I just call him adorable out _loud?

"Anyway, we need to talk about this plan."

"Hmmm,"

"I was thinking we need someone."

"Someone?"

"Blaine, I think we need Blaine back."

"Ahh, and how to you suppose we do that? Isn't he happy at public school with his boyfriend?"

"They broke up, according to our favorite blonde."

"So…?"

"Hunt, you're a slow thinker when you're tired." I laughed.

"Leave me 'lone." He whined.

"So…we bring him here. Make him miss it. He'll come back."

"Ok and how do we do that?"

There was a knock on the door. I answered it expecting a person but instead…

I picked it up and walked back in.

"What's that?" Hunter got up.

I read the note attached "Bait."

"Say what now?" He put on his glasses. And moved to my side reading to note.

"_From one villain to two others, you may need this."—SUE_

Hunter and I looked at each other. We had the New Directions' national trophy.

"How?"

"I dunno."

"Now what?"

"Time to set a trap."

**Monday afternoon**

"He's waiting for you in the library."

"Who is?"

"The guy you're here to see, Captain of the Warblers."

"I thought you were captain of the Warblers?"

I smirked at that, letting him walk through the door at meet Hunter.

I slipped in to the back practice room, where the rest of the warblers were waiting. I was able to hear hunter.

"_And I'm not even remotely bi-curious."_

_Oh. So there's my answer. Unless…wait a second. Hunter you sneaky little shit, you are going to pay for that!_

We entered then, I noticed hunter avoiding my eyes. _Ok I see how this is._

I smiled to myself when Blaine put the blazer on. This could work.

"You know what goes great with a new Dalton blazer? An impromptu song."

"I didn't come here to sing…"

"Come on just one song for your old buddies?"

_Not like you have a choice._

When we finished, I smirked at Hunter "What'd I tell you? Flawless right?"

I noticed a small change in his demeanor but I ignored it.

Blaine left, but I was almost certain, he'd be back.

Hunter and I went back to our room.

"So?"

"He's good, still has it in him, the leadership I mean."

"Not what I meant,"

"Oh, ok sorry what were you talking about?"

I sat down on his bed, smirking.

"You."

"What about me?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell you _what?"_

"You're gay."

"I am not."

"You are, I heard what you said to Blaine."

"Exactly what I said to Blaine was I wasn't bi-curious."

"But my dear captain, if you were gay 100% gay, that would also hold truth."

"Whatever Sebby, I'm not talking about this."

I smirked at him, "Ok, fine, but I'm right." Moving over to my own bed.

"You have no proof."

_Believe me I'll get some._

**Tuesday afternoon**

"Order! I called order, everyone silent!" the loud noise of voices stopped. We froze. I've never heard hunter yell before.

"Thank you, anyway, I have news. There will be recruits in the audience at sectionals.

"Where from?"

"Julliard, NYADA, NYU, for some of you I know that is a big deal." I forced myself to look down and not at Jeff.

"Hunter do you think steroids are really necessary?"

"Yes and that isn't up for discussion. You take the shot or you don't step foot on that stage. Am I understood?"

_Crap, military Hunter. _

"Blaine may be returning to the Warblers." I interjected. Literally _feeling _Hunter's burning glare on my face.

More chatter.

"I said maybe, but even if he does, we need this."

We talked.

_And talked._

_And talked._

Finally we dismissed.

And I was dreading that.

"What the hell was that Sebastian?!"

"The truth, he may come back."

"Why would you tell _them _that?"

"I'm not the one lying through my teeth, shut the fuck up!"

"Seriously you're turning this on me?!"

"It's your fault!"

"Screw this, I'm out of here!"

And with that he left.

I was pissed; I headed to Scandal's. When I got back he still wasn't there…

**The next day**

"Bas? Sebastian?"

I grumbled, as I was shook awake.

"What?"

"We missed class."

"We did?"

"It's 2:30."

"Shit!" I bolted up immediately regretting it.

"Ow!"

"Easy," He gripped my forearms keeping me up.

"I'm too hungover for this,"

"I noticed, how much did you drink?"

"I stopped counting after 10."

"Sebby, seriously?"

"You pissed me off."

"So you drank your anger? Come on, uniform on, we have to do something."

"What?"

"Guard the trophy,"

"Why me?"

"'Cause now come on."

I got up and dressed waiting in the small practice room beside the main one with hunter.

"What are we doing? The trophy's in the other room,"

"I know."

"So?"

"We're giving it back…"

I looked at him blankly.

"In a way, just trust me."

He started going on about something…

I don't know what, but it was getting annoying.

"Shut up."

"Awww, got a headache?"

"Shhh,"

"No,"

"Shh,"

"No."

I tugged on the sleeve of his blazer, turning him towards me.

I don't know why but I kissed him, and it wasn't brief either.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to, problem?"

"Not at all…"

"Gotta, you liar."

"Shut up Sebastian."

"No,"

_Ok so kissing him is kinda awesome. Oh god that sounded corny._

"What was that?"

"A kiss?"

"_No. listen" _

so I did. "_That."_

"The trophy!" we exited the room quickly running next door, we were just met with an empty trophy case and an open window.

"Nicely done Captain," I smirked, realizing what'd he'd done. He left the window open on purpose.

"Thank you."

**A/n they kissed omfg!**


	8. Thanksgiving

**A\n it's boring and short, I'm sorry. The next one will be better I promise!**

**Jenna's POV**

_I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!_

I don't.

I just don't.

Why?

Of all songs to sing on stage…

Just why?

This is going to be interesting.

**Nick's POV**

Our sectionals routine is _crazy. _And I'm not just talking like an "awesome" crazy, I'm talking "some one better have an ambulance standing by, or maybe a dozen," kind of crazy.

Of course Jeff was having fun, all the flips and tricks…

"Nicky!" Jeff came barreling through our door.

"Yea?"

"I nailed the triple flip!"

He seemed so excited about it, I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's great babe, hey where are you going?"

"To do it again?" he said innocently.

"Umm, no, come on drink some water get some rest…"

"But Nicky…"

"No, come on Jeffy, you need to rest."

"I'm not tired…"

"Mhhm, sure you aren't." he fell asleep fully clothed. I went a knocked on Trent's door, he seemed a but off at practice earlier.

"Hey man,"

"Hey,"

"You ok?"

"No, I'm not performing, of course I'm not ok,"

Hunter told Trent and a few of the other guys to sit this one out. Their bodies weren't handling the steroids well, so he figured that would be safest.

"This is so messed up," I walked in and sat on the bed.

"Yea, but it'll be alright…"

"Dude, how are you _saying _that right now?"

"I'm just trying to make it better…"

"I don't think you can," I patted his shoulder. "This is some serious stuff."

**Sebastian's POV**

"So not that I care, but are we going to talk?"

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't say anything. And talk about what Sebby?"

"Are you serious?" I shot him an annoyed look. "We haven't talked about the kiss,"

"It was a kiss, what is there to say?"

"I don't…know."

"Look it happened. And it wont happen again."

"Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"Or what?"

"Or nothing, because it won't happen."

I shrugged it off, it was whatever not like it bothered me. Or at least I think it didn't.

A few days later we ran through the routine for the final time.

"Ok, everyone go and get some rest, we have a trophy to win tomorrow."

**Competition day**

**Jenna's POV**

I still don't understand _why?_

But Mercedes says all will be fine so as my friend and mentor I'll have to trust her.

Unique is back! I missed her! Marley seems a bit shaky but I'm sure that's just the nerves, her first competition and all that.

**Jeff's POV**

"Ok everybody listen up! We go on in 10 minutes. And this has to be the best performance of our lives."

Hunter said as we sat in the green room, he turned to Sebastian who chuckled.

"I was going to say no pressure but… let's give this our best shot."

We fixed our ties, when Sebastian came over to me.

"You ok there Blondie?"

"No,"

Sebastian rose an eyebrow at me in the mirror.

"That last shot _really _hurt."

"Aww, poor baby."

"Screw you," I glared.

"I don't think Nicky would approve of that…" he smirked and walked away.

_Ugh. Sometimes, I remember why I don't like him. Sometimes._

We stood in formation as we were introduced.

**After their performance**

I stumbled off the stage.

"Jeffy…?" I ran past Nick to the nearest bathroom.

And I threw up. Nick was next to me in about 5 minutes.

"I…think it was all the flips…" I said weakly.

He just nodded.

**Sebastian's POV**

I looked at Hunter as Jeff ran past us with Nick following.

"Hunt? You look pale…"

He rubbed the side of his head. "Ever heard of too much of a good thing?"

"The saying? Yea. Why? You think…he's sick because…?"

"When a body trying to adjust, it'll try anything to find it's normal. Even…" he tilted his head toward the bathroom.

"Oh, are we all going to get sick you think?"

"No, we shouldn't. Is he on anything? Pills?"

"For his panic attacks yea,"

"…The combination must have…"

"We have to stop Hunt…the lies and all."

"I know Seb, I know."

"Excuse me gentleman, may I speak to the standing captain please?" A man, who looked like an official addressed us.

"I'll go check of Jeff…" I said walking away.

"You ok?"

"I'm good, I think…" he smiled weakly.

"Ok, let's umm, get him back to Dalton and to bed as soon as we can alright?"

I looked at Nick, who was rubbing Jeff's back.

"Seb?"

Hunter called me from a few feet away. I walked over.

"He ok?" the concern was evident on his face.

"He will be, what's up?"

"We won."

"We _what?"_


	9. Swan Song

**Nick's POV**

I hate hospitals. I. Hate. Them. But here we were, because Jeff's sick. I woke up at 2 AM, to him sweating and shaking next to me.

So 5 AM, Trent and Sebastian are here too.

"I knew the steroids were a bad idea, Trent glared at Sebastian who wasn't looking at either of us.

"Trent stop it." I said as the doctor called me over.

I went back to them shortly after. "He has really high vitamin levels apparently…and low blood sugar…" I looked at Sebastian confused.

"They affect people differently."

"Can we stop taking them now?"

"Why don't you go check on Jeff?" he brushed it off.

But I did anyway.

"Hi Nicky," he said tiredly.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Tired,"

"Mhhm, scoot over some." He moved over just enough for me to lie down. I moved his hair from his face. "You'll be ok," _I hope. _"I promise."

**Jenna's POV**

I want to cry. We're done, this is over. We had to disband. Everyone's doing other things now. And what's worse is everyone's blaming Marley. It wasn't her fault.

I went looking for her at lunch and found her by her locker.

"Hey…"

"Hi?"

"I'm Jenna,"

"I know who you are…"

"Just making sure, we like never talk."

"Oh, well, that's true."

"Anyway are you alright?"

"We can't compete anymore…and it's my fault. For most the glee club, it's their last chance at nationals." She closed her locker and went to walk away. I grabbed on to her elbow, and pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure." She thanked me and walked away.

**Sebastian's POV**

"We have to."

"But Seb,"

"No! Listen to me! He is really sick right now, we are _done _with this."

"But what about regionals, nationals?"

"We'll figure something out, but this is _done. _These are my friends Hunt. I know that's not how you see them, but…" I stopped talking.

"Ok, We're done, we'll stop ok? I never meant to hurt anybody…"

"I know you didn't."

"So what now?"

"Back to hospital to try to pry Nick away from Jeff's bed, for a shower and a nap."

"Need help, although I'm 99.9% sure they hate me…"

"Come on, I'll need all the help I can get."

**Nick's POV**

Jenna called. And it broke my heart. "Sorry kiddo. That sounds horrible."

"I thought we were closer than that you know? Last year we were like a family, and now…" I could hear her trying not to cry.

"Hey call me back when you can, ok?"

_Hollow victory for sure._

**A few days later.**

**Jenna's POV**

_When in the hell did Sam and Brittany _even happen?_ No, Mercedes and Santana need to come back, because _what?!

I walked to my locker and opened it. I stuck around to do homework.

A note fell out; I bent down to pick it up.

**Dear Glee club.**

I read it, and smiled. Finn hadn't even up on us yet. And we had a new place to rehearse. I looked up to see, Artie wheeling over, "You got one too? Well…what do we do?"

"We keep us together. Competition or not."

"Woman, you are smart."

"I know," I looked at my watch. "Crap! We're late! We were supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago!"

"Well then hurry!"

**Jeff's POV**

They say I'm well enough to go back to the dorms. That's good, I guess. Although I was thinking. If we get caught using steroids. There could be trouble like _jail. Oh my god._

"You ok Jeffy?" Nick asked as we left the hospital.

_No NO I AM NOT! HOW DID NO ONE THINK OF THAT!_

"Yea, I'm good Nicky, promise." I forced a smile.

**A/N Ok serious question whose dream sequence should I do next chapter?**

**Nick **

**Jeff**

**Jenna **

**Or Sebastian?**


	10. Glee Actually

**A\n So I decided if I was going to make this work, it'd have to be this way.**

**Sebastian's POV**

_Ouch. That freaking hurt._

"Seb?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

_I took a wipeout, when I slipped on a piece of ice, and my head's killing me._

"Nothing Hunt, I'm fine let me sleep."

"Ok then,"

I closed my eyes.

"_Hi Sebastian,"_

"_What in the hell? Who the hell are you?"_

"_Jenna, any other dumb questions?"_

"_What's happening? Why is everything in black and white?"_

"_You're dreaming major _duh. _Now can we move on? I have things to show you?"_

"_Like what?"_

_she didn't answer just walked. Looking around I realized something._

"_Where are we?"_

"_Dalton."_

"_This looks nothing like Dalton, there are girls here."_

_She turned around with her hands on her hips. "Look, I'm going to show you the damage Go with it."_

_She walked into a room, stood by the door._

"_The practice room?"_

_She nodded._

_I watched people file in. Male and female. Something weird happened. They were doing _homework.

"_What the hell? Why aren't they practicing?"_

"_What would they practice for? The Warblers don't exist." She said simply._

"_What?!"_

"_Mhhmm, they had to disband, after the cops got involved."_

"_The cops?"_

"_Then half the students left, then to keep the school open they accepted girls in."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because you cheated. Ruined the repetation of the warblers. This school was built on their success. No Warblers, no repetation, Dalton was band from competing in any show choir competion ever again."_

_I looked at her before looking around. "Wait? Where is everyone? I don't know any of these people."_

"_Half of them, moved, or changed schools, this was everything. And it's ruined. Come on," she said and she began walking again._

"_Why are we at public school?"_

"_Because you go here."_

"_My parents would never…"_

"_They disowned you, so clearly _they would. They pulled so many strings to keep you out of trouble. And you weren't even thankful so they cut you off."

"_Ok so I go to public school, it could be worse." I was about to ask something else when I was slammed into a locker._

"_What the hell?" I asked brushing myself off. "Was that Nick?"_

"_Yup. Football captain now."_

"_Why did he slam me into a locker?"_

"_He hates you."_

"_No he doesn't."_

"_Yes he does."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_Took away the two things that mattered. Dalton and Jeff."_

"_How did I take Jeff away from him? Did I sleep with him or something?"_

"_Bite your tongue."_

"_Seriously what happened?"_

"_Jeff…died."_

"_Seriously," I felt sick._

"_I'm being serious, Sebastian. Jeff had everything riding on that Julliard scholarship." _

"_So, he…"_

"_People can die of broken hearts, did you know that? Things fell apart and so did Jeff."_

"_And…everyone just moved on?!"_

"_Not even close."_

"_This isn't happening.." I sank down to my knees._

"_It's not, but it could. I have one more thing to show you."_

_I followed her, we some how ended up at Nick's house._

"_Who's the super clingy chick hanging off of him?"_

"_His girlfriend?"_

"_But he's…"_

"_Oh yea, he is, but everyone who knows that…doesn't speak to him, so he was able to well _lie. _But that's not what I needed you to see." She pointed towards the closet._

_And hanging up perfectly pressed was Nick's Dalton uniform. _

"_He'll never forget, Dalton. You weren't meant to. You have to fix this."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Feeling better?" Hunter asked from across the room.

"Fine, I feel fine. Do you know where Jeff is?"

"He's room? They got back earlier?" he asked where I was going, but I was already out the door.

**Jeff's POV**

"Sebastian why are you knock- umm, why are you hugging me?"

"Just happy to see you Blondie! How are you feeling?"

"Better, a little. Seb are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"You sure? Oh my god! Nick!" I pulled him in.

"What?" Nick said coming over to me.

"Sebastian's crying!" I said and Nick looked at him.

"Why? What happened?"

"I didn't do anything, I just answered the door!"

_oh my god Sebastian has feelings! And tear ducts apparently! I'm totally freaking out! _


	11. Sadie Hawkins-POST EPISODE!

**A/N I'm so sorry guys! This took forever. Thank you to the person who indirectly reminded me I have more than one story going on. LOL This is short but needed for the next few.**

**Sebastian's POV**

"I told you to tell them before this happened." I glared at Hunter as we left the police station.

"I was going to…how the fuck was I suppose know Trent would go talk to Blaine before I called the damn meeting?" Hunter hissed at me.

"Oh you know, no big fucking deal that we have go to court, and are banned from competition _forever_!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Seb…"

"This is so screwed up…and my dad oh god…" we walked the car.

"Hmm?"

"He's a state's attorney, he's not gonna be happy, like at all…"

"Oh…well I have to go tell a group of people who want to kick my ass, that we got banned from competition forever because I lied to them…you aren't going to help me are you?"

"I'll make sure they don't kill you sure, but help? I don't help people." I chuckled.

**MEANWHILE**

**Nick's POV**

I can't even…I don't know why we ever agreed to this. We all just got drug tests done. Jeff isn't talking to me. He went back with David. He's angry, disappointed, in me and the situation itself.

Pulling into the Dalton parking lot I got a text from Jeff.

_**I may not be back tonight. Sleep well Nicky.**_

**Jeff, please. I know you're feeling a lot right now, but please I don't want you to be alone right now.**

_**Not alone, sitting with dad.**_

_Dad? But his dad is…oh. Wait his in a cemetery?_

**I could come get you…**

_**No, I need a minute.**_

**Jenna's POV **

_They what?! I'm sorry what?! I can't even….what?! _I can't even… I walked into the Dalton residence and yea, I'm a _little _angry.

"Calm down J." Jeff appeared beside me and I jumped.

"Don't do that!" I said before hugging him.

After a while he just kinda dropped his arms. "Jenna? You can let go now."

"You ok? Nick told me you went to the-"

"Yea, I'm good, don't worry. You should be happy. I mean the New Directions are back…"

"Yea but at the cost of you guys…"

We walked. Sebastian and Hunter were just entering from the parking lot, Nick had just got off the elevator. I texted him when I was walking over.

The three of them stood in front of me. While Jeff hadn't moved from beside me.

I opened my mouth to speak. Nick cut me off. "Look, kid-"

"No you look, I have never been so disappointed in you."

"You sound like my mother Jenna, I don't this."

I don't know what came over me, but I hit him across the face. _Hard._

"No, but you needed that." I said ignoring the stinging in my hand.

"And you two!" I said turning to Hunter and Sebastian. I stood in front of Sebastian first. "You are a coward." I said stepping on his foot hard.

He yelped in pain. "And lastly _you." _I glared at Hunter, before kicking him swiftly between his legs and walking away. "You know better you idiots!" I said as I headed for the door.

**A/n She is my favourite OC ever!**

**Sebastian's POV**

After Hunter was able to walk again we were strolling in the courtyard.

"I can't believe that."

"Aww poor baby, did the little girl hurt you?" I mocked.

"Have you ever been kicked in the crotch? It _hurts."_

I chuckled. I heard a noise from behind us. I ignored it.

"No, I haven't but I'll take you're word."

"Seb?" he whispered looking straight ahead, pulling me closer to him by the arm of my shirt.

"Hmm?"

"We're being followed."

"Hunt, relax, not we aren't."

"We need to go. Stick close and walk fast."

I noticed the panicked look on his face. I did as told. Out of nowhere, something or _someone _knocked me to the ground. I went to get up, as Hunter was pushed to the ground. I turned and got hit in the stomach hard…

**Jeff's POV**

We went for walk in the courtyard after a while. It was dark and a bit cold but Nick said we should.

"She hit me."

I hummed.

"No, Jeff, she _hit _me, do you understand Jenna doesn't hit people?!"

"She was upset, she'll calm down."

"That still really hurt though…" he pouted.

"Come here, it'll kiss it better…"

I was about to kiss his cheek when I heard I weak cry.

"What the hell?" I scanned the courtyard.

"Nick…"

"Yea?"

"Call 911. And hurry."

"Why?"

I pointed to a figure laying clearly in pain. "Oh my god." Nick said before dialing.

I ran over. The lights lighting up the courtyard showed his face.

"Oh god."

Nick ran over "They'll be here in 5 minutes!"

"He's bleeding, I think he has a broken rib, but he wont stop trying to move." I said panicking. "Seb we called an ambulance ok? It's ok, you don't have to look for your phone." Nick said trying to stop him.

He winced in pain. And for the first time since I got to him I looked around.

"Nick…"

"What?"

"Stay with him and call another ambulance now."

"Why?"

"He's not trying to reach for his phone."

Hunter was about a yard away. And unlike Sebastian,

completely still.

**A/N He's not dead, calm down. They'll be ok I swear.**


End file.
